


First Meeting

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Reader-Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: You and Owen officially meet for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had inspiration for an Owen Grady smut, but it turned into something much, much bigger. And now somehow I’ve got a whole big storyline in my head, or at least snippets of it. So I thought I’d throw this out there to test the waters.

Owen hears you before he sees you for the first time. He’s approaching the head office for a meeting when he hears, “No fucking way!” The sound of an angry woman’s voice definitely peaks his interest. When he rounds the corner, he sees you dressed in khaki shorts and a tank top, sweat beading down your skin from the hot sun, arguing violently with a lab tech who’s shaking and looking down nervously at his clipboard.

“I’m just reporting what they-” the tech tries to explain, but you cut him off.

“Well go back and report to them that I said no fucking way,” you growl. “If they come anywhere near my paddock, I’ll shoot them. Got it?” The tech nods furiously and scrambles away.

“What seems to be the problem?” You turn towards the voice and see Owen strutting up next to you. He’s got a slight smirk across his lips.

“These morons want to take my two-year-old t-rex from me, stunt its growth and put in the god damn petting zoo.” You wave your hand in the direction the tech took off in and try not to yell, glaring as if you can still see the messenger. Saying you’re frustrated is a gross understatement and controlling your voice and anger proves difficult.

“That sounds pretty dumb all the way around,” he says more seriously, eyes following your hand gestures before falling back on your face as you attempt to blow some of your sweaty hair out of your eyes. It doesn’t quite work so you just continue to glare through it.

“My sentiments exactly,” you agree. You give up trying to burn a hole through walls with your eyes and actually look at the man next to you. You realize you recognize him. You’ve never been fully introduced or even spoken before, but you’ve seen him around. “You’re the raptor trainer?” you ask, wanting to verify.

“Guilty.” His smirk returns much wider than before as he straightens out.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” you admit. Training the raptors was big for the park and people tended to talk. He shrugs, smirk not leaving his face.

“Probably not all true,” he jokes. He’s confident, but not quite cocky and it’s surprisingly charming.

“Shame,” you say, smiling. “I’ve heard good things.” You hold out your hand for him. “Y/N Grant. Tyrannosaurus handler,” you introduce yourself politely.

“Owen Grady.” He reaches out and shakes your hand. You make sure to keep your grip firm even though his hand is much larger than yours and his touch is friendly. Working with things that want to eat you and men who think you should only be working behind the scenes have taught you to come on strong and sure.

“I’d actually love to see how you handle the raptors sometime,” you tell him as your hands drop away. You’d been curious about it before, about him, but it’s not like you have a lot of free time and you didn’t want to be some random spectator while he was working. You hate when people watch you work without notice so why would you do it to someone else?

“Stop by any time.” He actually sounds like he means it, which is pretty impressive because it also sounds flirty at the same time.

“I’ll see you around, Owen,” you say before turning to walk away.

“I hope so,” he calls after you. Honestly, you’re not sure whether you should be flattered or roll your eyes. You settle for giving a pointed look over your shoulder accompanied with a humored smile. He laughs to himself before continuing back on his original path.


End file.
